Especial Baka di Natal
by Uchiha Chii
Summary: Pinheirinhos que alegria, tralálálá. Nyaaa é Natal! E como será o Natal dos nossos ninjas? One shot, e... ahn pra entende melhor essa fic leiam a minha fic A Missão. hehe sumario tosko...


Yooo, aqui estou eu com esse especial baka de Natal o/ hsahsuahsuas bom... pra entende essa fic melhor leiam a minha outra fic **A missão** weee (nice girl pose)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence tá u.u mas eu tenho um panda de pelúcia chamado Rodolfo que é muito mais legal q possuí Naruto :)

A legenda é a de sempre:

Falas : "..."

Comentários toskos: (...)

Era véspera de Natal em Konoha, era tão bonito de vê... tinha neve por todo lado (se em Konoha não neva vai começa a neva a partir de agora tá u.u eu sempre quis te um Natal com neve ii) e enfeites felizes natalinos por todo lado também. Era uma calma manhã de véspera de Natal, estava tudo calmo... bem, em uma certa parte da vila estava um tanto... barulhento.

"TÔ FALANDO!" -Gritava histericamente um menino de uns 6 anos - "QUANDO EU DIGO QUE VOCÊ É INÚTIL NINGUÉM ACREDITA EM MIM! MAS A MAIOR PROVA TÁ AÍ!"

"Para de grita..." -Falava um menino loiro.

"INÚTIL, INÚTIL, INÚTIL, INÚTIL!" -O menino de 6 anos continuava gritando.

"..." - O menino loiro estava perdendo a paciência -"...eu disse.. PARA DE GRITAR!" -Ele segurou o pescoço do menino de 6 anos.

"ahhhm Naruto, vocês tá me machucando!" -O menino falava tentando se soltar.

"A intenção é essa Rikimaru..." -Naruto ainda estava apertando o pescoço dele, estava se divertindo com isso.

"Mas que zona é essa logo de manhã?" -Perguntava Kiba que havia acabado de chegar alí.

Naruto soltou o pescoço do pirralho e olhou pra Kiba.

"Ah, essa coisa que fica me irritando como sempre." -Naruto deu as costas pros dois e voltou a fazer o que estava fazendo.

Naruto estava em cima de um telhado colocando lampadinhas de Natal, Rikimaru estava do lado dele e Kiba estava vendo eles do chão.

"Naruto, por que vocês está fazendo isso?" -Perguntou Kiba depois de um tempo.

"Bem... começo hoje mais cedo..." -Naruto falou.

_Flashback ON_

"Vovó Tsunade! Eu quero que você me dê uma missão! Tem alguma missão? hein? hein? hein?"

"Não Naruto, não tenho nenhuma missão pra você..." -Shizune se aproxima de Tsunade e fala alguma coisa no ouvido dela. -"Ah não, tenho sim, hehehe"

"Qual é? falaaaa..." -Naruto estava com os olhinhos brilhando.

_Flashback OFF_

"E foi isso... a missão da vovó Tsunade é pra eu colocar lampadinhas de Natal no telhado ¬¬"

"Mas ele é um inútil que não consegue colocar as luzinhas direitos u.u" -Falou Rikimaru.

"Você!" -Naruto gritou e apontou com raiva para o pirralho, provavelmente iria brigar com ele, mas não conseguiu fazer isso porque o loiro escorregou do telhado, se enroscou nas lampadinhas e caiu ficando pendurado nelas... (imaginem a cena do Naruto pendurado do telhado por lampadinhas de Natal XD).

Uma gota desceu da cabeça de Kiba e Rikimaru começou a rir... mas de um jeito meio... maníaco, (O.o) como se ele fosse um psicopata que acabou de ter sua vingança realizada (hohoho).

"ahn... Kiba." -Falou Naruto.

"O que foi?" -Perguntou Kiba que estava quase começando a rir também.

"Assim, se não for perdir muito... VOCÊ PODIA ME TIRAR DAQUI?" -Naruto gritou muito irritado.

"hahahaha tá... hahaha, já vô... já vô..." -Kiba não agüentou e estava morrendo de rir. Ele foi até o loiro e tentou desenroscar eles das lâmpadinhas, mas tava meio difícil (o Naruto tava mtooo enrolado entendem? XD)

"Caham." -Rikimaru que já tinha se recuperado do seu ataque de riso falou do telhado. Naruto e Kiba olharam pra ele.

"O que você quer?" -Naruto perguntou irritado.

"Sabe... o que acontece se eu soltar isso aqui." -Ele apontou para o resto da lampadinhas que ainda estavam presas no telhado.

"Não se atreveria..." -Falou Naruto. Rikimaru apenas deu seu famoso sorriso diabólico e soltou as lampadinhas.

Resultado: Naruto caiu em cima de Kiba esmagando-o. Quanto mais Kiba se mexia para tentar sair de baixo de Naruto, (não pensem besteira oo) mais ele ficava enroscado nas lampadinhas também. Rikimaru que ainda estava em cima do telhado ria... ria mais que da outra vez. Ele chegou a se ajoelhar lá em cima de tanto que estava rindo.

"Mas que barulheira é essa? E..." -Perguntou Sakura que estava passando por ali com Ino.

"Bem... isso não é uma cena que se vê todo dia." -Falou Ino vendo a cena. É, a cena seria preocupante de não fosse cômica. Kiba e Naruto no chão enrolados em luzinhas de Natal enquanto tinha um Rikimaru em cima do telhado quase morrendo de tanto rir.

"Ei... vocês estão bem?" -Perguntou Sakura que estava ficando preocupada com tudo aquilo.

"Tamo bem sim, não tá vendo testuda." -Rikimaru parou de rir, falou e logo em seguida voltou a rir.

Sakura ignorou o 'testuda' e foi se aproximando de Kiba e Naruto, Ino fez o mesmo.

"Mas então, que houve?" -Perguntou Sakura a eles.

"Ah Sakura, deixa isso pra lá, apenas ajuda a gente por favor." -Kiba falou quase desesperado.

Sakura e Ino tentaram desembolar os dois, estavam tão entretidas nisso que nem virar que alguém diabólico em cima do telhado estavam tramando uma... não demorou muito e Naruto, Sakura, Kiba e Ino sentiram algo muito gelado em suas cabeças.

"Mas o que..." -Perguntou Ino olhando pra cima.

De repente um monte de neve caiu sob os 4 deixando-os soterrados. Rikimaru ria ainda mais depois dessa.

"hahahahahhaha meu vocês são muito otários mesmo, hahahaha" -Rikimaru tinha jogado neve que estava no telhado neles. (não dá vontade de dá um tiro em pirralhos como ele? u.u)

Uns segundos depois os 4 tiram a neve de cima deles. Com muito esforço todos saem dali, Kiba e Naruto ainda enrolados nas lampadinhas.

"Você, sua criatura maligna, ainda vai vê!" -Naruto falou com raiva e correu para subir no telhado.É, ele até que teria conseguido, mas não deu muito certo. Primeiro por que ele estava enroscado em luzinhas de Natal e segundo por que Kiba estava preso com ele, então quando ele correu Kiba foi junto, o que resultou em um tropeção e os caíram de cara no chão (:D)

"hahahahahhahaha" -Rikimaru ria feito um louco.

"Um dia... um dia... eu juro que mato essa peste!" -Naruto falava com muito ódio em cada palavra.

Depois de um tempo Sakura e Ino finalmente conseguiram soltar Naruto e Kiba das lampadinhas (weee o/), Rikimaru já tinha se acalmado e observava os 4 com uma carinha fofa.

"Quem vê pensa que é um anjo, mas na verdade é o demônio em pessoa." -Ino falou baixo para que só os três alí escutassem, não demorou muito e uma bola de neve acertou a cabeça da loira.

"Eu ouvi Ino-porca-chan" -Rikimaru falou irritado e jogou outra bola de neve nela.

"Ora seu..." -Ino ía subindo no telhado mas foi segurada por Kiba.

"Não vale a pena Ino." -Ele disse e não demorou muito e foi acertado por uma bola de neve também.

"E você fica quieto aí ô dogão." -Rikimaru mostrou a língua pro Kiba e jogou outra bola de neve.

"Ahh mas que moleque irritante, afinal Naruto o que ele tá fazendo aqui com você? Pelo visto ele não tá te ajudando a por as luzinhas no telhado." -Kiba perguntou pro Uzumaki.

"Sabe como é né, eu tava aqui com a maior boa vontade de fazer essa 'missão' e vem essa coisa ae e fica dando palpite no que eu faço ¬¬" -Naruto falava enquanto pegava as luzinhas e subia no telhado.

"Bem gente, Sakura e eu já vamos indo, nós ainda temos muita coisa pra fazer pra hoje a noite." -Falou Ino.

"Até depois." -Sakura disse e ela e no foram embora.

Naruto continuou sua 'missão' Rikimaru ficou ao lado dele observando cada movimento de Naruto como se ele fosse uma espécie de retardado e estivesse tentando entende o que Naruto estava fazendo. Kiba como não tinha mais nada de bom pra fazer decidiu ajudar Naruto.

Um tempo se passou e os dois já tinham terminado de colocar as lâmpadinhas nos telhados. Só tinha um problema... uma parte das luzinhas não estava acendendo.

"Aff, era só o que faltava. E agora?" -Kiba se perguntou olhando pras luzinhas que não acendiam.

"Tá assim porque uma delas está queimada, quando uma queima outras não funcionam também. Agora o jeito é testar uma a uma pra ver qual está queimada e substituir por uma que não esteja" -Rikimaru falou sério para eles.

"Nossa, até que esse pirralho sabe das coisas." -Naruto falou meio que sem pensa.

"Sô pirralho mas não sô burro.Não sô igual a certos shinobis por ae sabe... que não são capazes de coloca uma luzinha de Natal no telhado e ainda tropeça caí e fica pendurado nelas." -Rikimaru falou olhando pro céu (eiii, isso é do Shika ¬¬)

Naruto ficou irritado com aquilo, mas não demonstrou e decidiu ignorar. "Certo Kiba." -Ele disse - "Eu vô testando as que estão do outro lado e você vai testando as que estão desse lado. Uma hora ou outra um de nós vai acha a lâmpada queimada."

"Enquanto isso eu fico aqui sossegado vendo vocês se trocando lampadinhas" -Rikimaru deu um sorriso cínico.

Kiba e Naruto simplesmente ignoraram o comentário e começaram a testar lampadinhas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Em uma casa qualquer (tô com preguiça de pensa em uma casa gomen ii) estavam Tenten e Hinata. Estavam esperando duas pessoas.

"Hm... mas que coisa, a Sakura e a Ino tão demorando." -Falou Tenten que já estava impaciênte.

"Ta-talvez tenha a-acontecido alguma coisa, Tenten-chan." -Hinata falou tímidamente.

"Será?" -Tenten ficou imaginando se aconteceu mesmo algo com as duas e o que poderia ter acontecido com elas. Não demour muito e Sakura e Ino chegaram.

"Oii, desculpem a nossa demora." -Sakura chegou sorrindo com uma gota na cabeça.

"É... tivemos uma pequena distração." -Ino também estava com uma gota na cabeça.

"O... o que aconteceu?" -Perguntou Hinata.

"É que a gente fico ajudando dois idiotas sabe... um deles se enrosco em lampadinhas de Natal e acabou caindo em cima de outro e enrosco ele também ¬¬" -Ino falou lembrando da cena de um pouco mais cedo.

"Mas que criatura idiota se enrosca em luzinhas de Natal?" -Perguntou Tenten imaginando quem podia ser.

Não muito perto dalí mas não muito longe...

"ATCHIM!"

"Morra..."

"O que você disse Rikimaru? ¬¬"

"Eu disse: Saúde Naruto-san :D"

"Sei... ¬¬"

Voltando...

"Mas deixem isso pra lá, certo agora que estamos aqui vamos começar?" -Sakura disse animada.

"Vamos sim, então... pediram pra gente fazer alguma coisa pra comer hoje a noite, então vamos fazer!" -Tenten disse tão animada quanto Sakura.

As quatro foram para a cozinha e lá começaram a discutir o que elas iam fazer.

"Então tá decidido, Ino vai cortando essa cenoura."

"Tá..." -Ino começou a cortar -"lá lá lá lá... AAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

"O QUE FOI INO?" -Perguntaram as outras três assustadas.

"Nada não, essa só é a parte que meu lá lá lá fica mais forte." -Uma gota desceu na cabeça das três e cada uma se voltou para o que estava fazendo.

"eu hein, vocês são estranhas, lá lá lá lá, AAAAAAHHHHH" -Ino gritou outra vez.

"Já sabemos. É a parte que seu lá lá lá fica forte né?" -Tenten perrguntou não dando muito importância.

"Não, na verdade eu me cortei! AAAAAAAHHHHHH CORTEI MEU DEDO!" -Ino começo a berra, as outras três se aproximaram pra ver o corte. Uma gota desceu na cabeça delas outra vez quando elas viram o tal corte.

"Ino, nem dá pra vê direito de tão pequeno que é ¬¬" -Falou Sakura achando tudo aquilo ridículo.

"MAS TÁ SANGRANDO, VÔ SANGRA ATÉ A MORTE!" -Ino berrava mais e mais.

Hinata se aproximou e pôs um band-aid no dedo da loira.

"Pronto Ino, tenho certeza que você vai sobrevive dessa." -Tenten falou ficando um pouco irritada também.

"Vamos logo continuar isso aqui que a gente ganha mais." -Falou Sakura.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Em outro lugar estavam Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Chouji, Lee e Shino.

"Que idiota..." -Neji falava sério.

"Eu não acredito que tô fazendo isso..."-Falava Sasuke tão sério quanto Neji.

"Ah vamos lá gente, é divertido fazer isso!" -Falava um Lee muito animada.

"É problemático isso sim..." -Disse Shikamaru que estava sentando numa cadeira olhando pro teto.

"..."- Shino só estava num canto observando tudo muito calado.

"Ah, também acho que não é tão ruim assim." -Falou Chouji.

"É gente, é tão divetido monta um pinheirinho de Natal." -Lee disse mais animado que antes.

"Tá mas... um pinheirinho desse tamanho..." -Falou Shikamaru, o tal pinheinho era enorme... e ia dá um trabalhão monta-lo e enfeita-lo todo, e essa foi a tarefa que foi dada a eles.

"Vamos lá gente, vamos lá... quero todo mundo animado." -Lee foi meio que saltitando (Oo") até seus colegas e colocava um gorro de papai Noel em casa um. -Viram, não é divertido? Aff cadê o espiríto de Natal de vocês?"

"Me poupe disse Lee" -Neji pegou o gorro que Lee tinha colocado na sua cabeça e jogou no chão (q mau ;-;)

"ai ai ai Neji, isso nã se faz." -Lee pegou o gorro do chão e colocou de novo na cabeça do Hyuuga. Neji simplesmente socou lee que caiu desmaiado no chão e jogou o gorro nele.

"Vamos montar logo isso antes que ele acorde." -Falou Neji. Os outros concordaram, agüentar Lee não estava sendo muito possível naquele dia...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Naruto você já testou quantas lampadinhas?" -Perguntou Kiba.

"25 e você?"

"22"

"Aff e nada da lampada queimada viu." -Tanto Naruto quanto Kiba estavam ficando impaciêntes.

"É a vida..." -Rikimaru estava falando meio que sem presta atenção, pois estavam desenhando alguma coisa em um caderno.

"Que caderno é esse Rikimaru?" -Perguntou Kiba.

"É meu, eu tô com eles desde que vim aqui como Naruto, só agora vocês perceberam?"

Realmente, eles só tinham percebido esse caderno agora.

"E o que você tá desenhando aí?" -Perguntou Naruto se aproximando do menino.

"É coisa minha! Ninguém pode vê!" -Rikimaru fechou o caderno e olhou feio para o loiro.

"Tá, tá, você é quem sabe..."-Naruto e Kiba continuaram a testar as lampadinhas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen!" -Sakura se desculpava.

As quatro estavam horas alí cozinhando e quase nada sobreviveu. Uma hora foi Ino que derrubou água sem quere na comida, outra hora Tenten que num prato salagado colocou açúcar e agora sakura que derrubou um outro prato no chão.

Tenten deu um longo suspiro- "A única coisa que sobrou foi o que a Hinata fez, que tá no forno." -A kunoichi disse desanimada.

"Eu acabei de por, en-então vai demorar um pouco pra ficar pr-pronto" -Falou Hinata com o seu jeitinho tímido de sempre.

"Bem, pelo menos está em segurança e..." -Tenten começou a falar mas parou assim que sentiu um forte cheiro de queimado. "Ei, tem algo queimando?"

"Parece que sim, mas.. o que seria?" -Perguntou Sakura. As quatro foram para a cozinha, o cheiro vinha do forno.

"AAAHHHHH NÃO! TÁ QUEIMANDO! NÃO PODE NÃÃÃÃO!" Tenten começou a se desesperar.

"Mas... Mas... co-como?" -Disse Hinata confusa.

"nyaaa ;-;" -Ino fez uma cara de choro. As três olharam para a loira como quem diz 'o que você fez?'.

Como se tivesse lido os pensamentos das amigas Ino disse "Eu ouvi a Hinata-chan dizer que ía demorar pra ficar pronto... então eu aumentei a temperatura, achei que ía ficar pronto mais rápido."

"NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO!" -Gritaram Sakura e Tenten ao mesmo tempo.

"DESSSCUUULPAAA"-Ino falou com cara de quem realmente tá arrependido.- "Mas eu dô um jeito!" -Ino foi até o forno e abriu, uma fumacera saiu de dentro do forno.

"cof cof, o que você vai faze Ino? cof cof" -Tenten perguntou tossindo com toda aquela fumaça, todas elas estavam.

"Vô dá um jeito." -Ino pegou o que estava no forno, mas mesmo ela estando de luva aquilo estava mutio quente."aaaaah tá quente, muito quente, aaaaaahhh"-Ino não agüentou e jogou a 'coisa' pela janela.

Uma gota desceu na cabeça de todos. As quatro foram até a janela e ficaram observando a 'coisa' lá fora no meio da neve.

"ahn... quem sabe o número da pizzaria?" -Perguntou Tenten.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kiba..."

"Sim?"

"Quantas lampadinhas você já testo?"

"46 e você?"

"47"

"E nada de lampada queimada..." -Os dois falaram desanimados.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Até que enfim!" -Falou Shikamaru e em seguida se atirou numa cadeira.

"Conseguimo termina afinal..." -Falou Chouji.

"E o melhor é que ele ainda tá esacordado." -Neji olhou para Lee, este parece ter ouvindo o que o Hyuuga falou e se levantou.

"Ahn? Como? Quando? Onde? Por quê?" -Lee ainda estava meio tonto.-"ahhh q legal vocês já terminaram de montar o pinheirinho, fico legal... mas eu queria ter montado também ;-;" -Lee foi se aproximando do pinheiro e ficou olhando "Fico mutio legal" -Ele começou a tocar no pinheiro até que...

PAFT (É o barulho de quando algo cai e bate no chão xD)

"..." -Todos fizeram silêncio.

"Lee... eu não acredito que você..." -Sasuke falou sério.

"Gomen ;-;"

"...não acredito que você derrubou o pinheirinho que a gente tinha acabado de monta." -Falou Neji.

"Desculpem... não foi minha intenção... ei... o que vão fazer? Ei... Ei... AAAAAHHHH" -Gritou um assustado Lee :D

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Naruto..."

"Hm"

"Quantas?"

"80 x.x e você?"

"83 x.x"

"Não sabia que tinha tantas lampadinhas assim..." -Falou o garoto raposa.

"nem eu..." -Falou Kiba

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Já era de noite e estavam todos os ninjas reunidos, todos menos três...

"Onde estão Naruto, Kiba e Rikimaru?" -Perguntou Tsunade a Kakashi.

"Não sei... não os vi o dia todo." -Respondeu o Jounin.

"Será que o Naruto ainda tá colocando lampadinhas?" -Ela se perguntou.

"Vovó Tsunade! Chegamos!" -Naruto Kiba e Rikimaru chegaram correndo.

"Onde vocês estavam?" -Perguntou Tsunade um pouco curiosa.

"Venha aqui, aliás venham todos!" -Naruto falou sorrindo.

"Vocês vão ver o que nós ficamos fazendo o dia todo." -Kiba também disse dando um grande sorriso.

Todos foram para fora, o telhado do lugar onde eles estavam estava cheio de lampadinhas.

"Nós que colocamos essas lampadinhas" -Naruto e Kiba disseram mutio satisfeitos com o trabalho.

"Mas... estão todas apagadas." -Falou Kakashi.

"É que nós não acendemos ainda." -Falou Naruto -"Kiba, ligue as luzinhas"

Kiba foi lá e ligou, ficou muito bonito. Todas as lampadinhas acenderam, e todos se impressionaram de como tinha ficado bonito. 5 segundos depois as lampadinhas apagaram e não voltaram a acender.

"Kiba, pode deixar ligado." -Falou Naruto.

"Mas.. mas tá ligado." -Disse Kiba.

"ahn... que? Tem certeza?" -Naruto foi até onde Kiba estava, tentou ligar as luzes mas como o Inuzuka disse, elas já estavam ligadas.

"Deve ter queimado." -Falou Sakura.

"É... nenhuma delas está acendendo, que problemático..." -Falou Shikamaru.

"Acho que não foi dessa vez garotos, quem sabe ano que vem..." -Falou Tsunade e todos entraram na casa deixando um Naruto e um Kiba frustados.

"... eu não acredito... não acredito..." -Falava o loiro.

"Tanto trabalho pra achar a luzinha queimada... e agora todas elas não funcionam... mesmo depois de temos trocado a luzinha queimada..." -Kiba falava.

"tanto trabalho..."

"PRA NADA!" -Os dois se abraçaram e começaram a chorar.

Depois dessa parte dramática os dois entraram na casa pra ficarem junto de todo mundo. Lá Gai estava vestido de Papai Smurf distribuindo presentes para todos.

"Naruto, kiba aqui estão o presente de vocês." -Gai disse num sorriso colgate e deu os presentes para os meninos.

"Obrigado" -Os dois falaram juntos -"Mas... porque você tpá vestido de Papai Smurf?"

"É que não tinha mais roupa de Papai Noel na loja, aí só tinha essa... então eu vim com essa mesmo!" -Gai deu um sorriso e fez sua pose de nice guy.

Uma gota desceu na cabeça de todos.

Aquele Natal foi divertido para nossos ninjas, apesar de que uma hora ou outra alguém sempre perguntava porque eles estavam comendo pizza e também porque o pinheirinho de Natal estava meio... torto. Mas foi divertido, apesar de ter um Papai Smurf ao invés de um Papai Noel e de as lampadinhas dos telhados não acenderem. Mas tinha alguém que estava olhando para um desenho num canto da sala.

"Rikimaru-kun." -Falou Tenten se aproximando do pirralho.

"Oi Tenten-chan." -Ele disse num sorriso.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" -Ela estava preocupada do garoto estar alí sozinho e quieto.

"Não, não foi nada, eu só tava aqui pensando que esse é o meu primeiro Natal em Konoha, e também estava aqui olhando o desenho que eu fiz hoje."

"E eu posso ver o seu desenho?" -Ela perguntou dando um sorriso doce e gentil.

"Claro, mas só você vai poder vê-lo Tenten-chan." -Rikimaru mostrou o desenho. Tenten olhou e sorriu.

"Você desenha muito bem Rikimaru-kun."-Ela disse.

"Obrigado, sabe... esse desenho tem um nome."

"E como se chama?"

"Se chama 'As pessoas que eu mai admiro'" -Rikimaru sorriu.

"Que nome legal, fico feliz." -Tenten retribuiu o sorriso e voltou a olhar o desenho em que nele estavam Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba e Shino.

**Finzinhu :D**

Daaaee u q acharam/o/ nyaa e quis faze ess finalzin ae pra vcs verem q apesar de td, lá no fundo mas beeeeeeeem lá no fundo o pirralho gosta deles ;D ahuhasahsuas bem, espero msm q vcs tenham gostado, eu gostei de escreve esse Especial Baka di Natal XD ahh, gente, vlw pelas reviews na "Foi sem quere" achu q o proximo cap. só saí ano q vem (óóóóó quem escuta pensa q ano q vem ta mto longe) ou não o.o não sei ainda... tenho q arruma umas coisinhas nele hehehe bom então acho q eh isso.

**Gai:** não é não!

Gai? o q vc tá fazendo aqui? o.o

**Gai:**eu quero fala uma coisa...

uq? oo podi fala o.o

**Gai:** MERRY CHRISTMAS O/ (Gai começa a correr por aí com a roupa de papai Smurf)

ahn oo... (gota) bem eh isso ae /o/

**FELIZ NATAL PESSOAS**

q vcs tenham ótimas festa e q o Papai Smurf... qué dize, Noel traga mtos presentosos pra vcs n.n

teh o/


End file.
